Corpse Party- Twice the madness
by NaluCibastianSatomiLlight
Summary: What would happen if there was someone new in Tenjin Elementary? But this time they have two pairs of scissors... Has a lot of violence in so plz be warned
1. Chapter 1

Corpse party twice the madness

**This is a corpse party fanfic, with a new o.c! Sachi do the honours!**

**Sachiko: Pancakes does not own corpse party or its characters, because **_**I **_**do.**

**Thanks, but you don't own corpse party, Makoto Kedouin does.**

**Sachiko: I DO-**

**Sentou: *throws a pointed look at Sachiko***

**Sachiko: Hmmph**

**On with the death!**

Ayumi's P.O.V

Yuki: I can show you...

Pain. So much pain. I can feel the scissors scraping agonisingly against my eye socket, as my eye is in the process of being ripped out by an insane seven year old. The pain doubles as she twists the scissors before viciously ripping them back out now adorned with a red stained white mush; the very sight makes my stomach contract dangerously. My now empty socket is bleeding so much I can barely see out of my remaining eye, blood dribbling into it, leaving my vision tinted red. Sachiko's eyes light up with maniacal laughter and she slowly brings up her bloodied scissors to my mouth before teasingly tracing my tongue with them, flooding my mouth with the horrible metallic tang that makes my eye sting. She continues to open and close her scissors _inside _my mouth, each time bringing them closer to my tongue and then- SNAP! Her crimson crusted blades snap closed over my tongue, her supernatural strength severing my tongue in seconds.

Sachiko stands up and moves back a few feet to admire her handiwork, grinning insanely at the sight of her three young victims, blood and guts sprayed everywhere, Yoshikazu huddled in the corner trembling with his hands over his head. With a grin, she slides the scissors into his clenched fist, scraping his hand on the way through and turns to her victims once more to see a tall figure blocking her way.

? : Was this really necessary?

My eyes slowly slid shut as the world exploded into a million tiny fragments...

?: AYUMI!

As Ayumi's eyes slowly flutter open she is met with a pair of wide blue eyes.

Ayumi: Kishinuma?

Yoshiki: Class rep! You're awake... What happene-

Ayumi: Yuki, I'm so sorry for what happened, but can I ask you a question?

Yuki: What?

Ayumi: Who was the person right at the end?

Yuki: I don't know but-

Suddenly behind the portal a large red eye appears, causing me and Yoshiki to yell in surprise.

?: Three in a row.

Yoshiki: What the-

?: The last to go is _you_!

The eye blooms to an ever larger size, instantaneously locking on Ayumi.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki get back!

Yoshiki darts in front of Ayumi just as a red streak flies across the room from behind them and connects with him with a sickening sound. Ayumi shrieks as Yoshiki crumples to the floor at the feet of a tall teen clad in red and black. He sports a charcoal jacket with a large blood stain dominating the side, a pair of crimson pants and a pair of cracked leather boots. His left eye was covered by his long raven hair, and his visible one was the same terrifying colour as the one they had seen through the portal. Two large pairs of scissors jut out of Yoshiki's abdomen as he lay on the floor gasping for breath.

Ayumi: YOSHIKI!

A small girl turns at the sound of an agonised scream, stopping her work to attempt to differentiate its source.

?: YOSHIKI!

The child suddenly bursts out in a fit of loud giggles before spinning back around and throwing her scissors away, sending them spiralling to stick into the opposite wall. The girl then simply exits, leaving her scissors exactly where they landed.

?: Class...rep...

?: Didn't I tell you? She will be the last to go. You were the first. Now Yuki-

Yuki: Sentou stop! This isn't you!

Sentou: Tch. Silence spirit!

A loud giggle echoes through the room, making everyone whirl around to look at the door, except for Sentou that is. His hand goes up over his fringe and his manic laughter joins the echo.

Sentou: Onii-chan has been looking for you... Sacchan...

**That is all for today, I will update as soon as possible, please comment!**

**By the way, I couldn't decide what I should call Sentou, so I just looked up the Japanese word for scissors.**

**Next time my fuzzy waffles!**


	2. Corpse Party- Twice the madness

Corpse Party- Twice the Madness!

I'm so sorry about how long it took me to post this!

Ok! I must thank

19jg01

animestuff123

AnimeFreak2908

For commenting on the first chapter! You guys are all epic and I hope you like this chapter.

On with the madness!

**A loud giggle echoes through the room, making everyone whirl around to look at the door, except for Sentou that is. His hand goes up over his fringe and his manic laughter joins the echo.**

**Sentou: Onii-chan has been looking for you... Sacchan...**

….

**Normal POV**

Seiko: Lets go and sort out that little foot of yours!

Seiko proceeds to practically _drag_ Naomi all the way to the infirmary, despite the fact they were surrounded by nothing but dead bodies, broken furniture and crumbling school, she somehow still managed to stay as cheerful and bouncy as usual. Naomi couldn't help but smile at her overexcited friend's beaming face. Seiko's smile however faltered the moment she pushed open the infirmary door, and before her companion could see inside she shut the door.

Naomi: Seiko? I thought we were going to go in there to fix my foot up?

Seiko: We were but- I've changed my mind we're gonna go somewhere else now! Come on!

Seiko tugged on her best friends arm but she wouldn't come with her. Naomi anxiously looked at Seiko's face, which was completely drained of colour, her mouth now set in a twisted grimace. Naomi pulled away from Seiko and pushed the door open before the other girl could do anything to stop her. Her eyes went wide as they caught on the adjacent wall. Stuck in it was a pair of scissors… holding up a body. Not just any old body though. The scissors were jammed directly into the victim's abdomen, effectively pinning him against the wall. He was clad in a pair of long grey pants, a white shirt with a small broach on the right side of it - Naomi's breath hitched in her throat- with a blue t-shirt underneath. His head was lolling forward, long greyish hair spilling over his forehead. A pair of soulless brown eyes stared right back at her.

Naomi: SATOSHI!

….

**Ayumi's POV**

Ayumi: Onii-Chan? Sacchan?! This- this boy is Sachiko's brother… Now I think of it, I'm sure I've heard his voice somewhere before.

The portal starts spinning at an alarmingly fast rate and none other than Sachiko Shinozaki herself walks out. However something isn't quite right. Her big blue eyes aren't glimmering with their usual malice, exactly the opposite in fact. Tears start dribbling from her sapphire orbs as she surveys 'Sentou'.

Sachiko: O-onii-Chan?

Sentou's face darkens as Sachiko wraps her tiny arms around his waist.

Sentou: I told her that you hadn't forgotten us. Yet she didn't believe me and instead chose to hide away in the infirmary and not even attempt to speak to you, she eventually blended into the schools walls, just another lost spirit. Even if she tried to speak to you now, you wouldn't even be able to see her, let alone hear what she has to say!

Ayumi: S-she?

The dark headed boy suddenly spins on his heel and turns to look at me, the same set of scissors he used to stab Yoshiki in his hands. Sachiko starts giggling again and loosens her grip on him to pull out her own smaller pair of scissors, smeared with frighteningly fresh blood.

Sachiko: Can I kill her Onii-Chan? Can I?

A dark almost demented smile slowly spreads across Sentou's face as his charcoal black hair falls back away from his eyes, exactly the same shade of red as that of Yoshiki's blood.

Sentou: Yes.

Before I even have any time to react an agonising pain spreads through my chest and I look down in horror to see Sachiko's blade embedded deep inside me. Biting down a scream of profound agony as the scene I witnessed only mere minutes ago flashes through my head.

_?: Was that really Necessary?_

_Was that-_

_Really_

_N-e-c-e-s-s-a-r-y?_

I have heard Sentou's voice before… because he was there. He was- he was there when Sachiko murdered Yuki and the others!

_Was that really necessary? _

Sentou: No.

…...

**Ayumi's POV**

_My head hurts… where am I?_

I freeze in shock as a woman of about thirty comes flying down the set of stairs just to my right, her neck snapping back impossibly far, _too _far. Her beautiful eyes are locked on the ceiling, unmoving and desolate, but at the same time brimming with a mix of burning hatred and fear. I am so immersed in her glazed gaze that I don't acknowledge the rushed footsteps until they stop. Eyes shooting wide I look up to see a tall shadowed man standing over her body.

Frozen in fear I can only stand perfectly still until a soft gasp reaches my ears, and finally my body responds, allowing me to spin around to see a young girl clad in a cute little white dress. Unfortunately the man hears and turns around too, his brown eyes reverting to a dusty black. Sachiko screams and turns around in a desperate attempt to get away, but he catches her in two long strides, lifting her by her fragile neck and begins to squeeze. In a hopeless bid to help I dart forward to grab his arm but then jolt back just as quickly as my hand goes straight through his. I watch in horror as she gasps for air, a single tear rolling down her chalk white face as her eyes roll back into her head and she goes limp.

Time seems to warp around me, colours and words blurring together into an illegible ocean, falling for what seemed like forever… only to reappear in the exact same hallway as before. Except this time it was dark outside and the bodies were gone leaving a single smear of dried crimson at the foot of the stairs from the poor woman.

?: SACCHAN! MUM! WHERE ARE YOU?

Whirling around I saw a tall teenager sprinting towards me, a pair of wide luminous indigo eyes darting around wildly. He stopped in him tracks, skidding slightly, at the sight of the bloodstain.

?: Noooo… Oh god no please god no!

Up close you can clearly see his clothing, a black leather jacket, boots, and pants, with long sweeping brown hair across his eyes. Wait… why is he so familiar? His eyes…

_Behind the portal a red eye appears._

_His hair falls back away from his eyes, exactly the same shade of red as that of Yoshiki's blood._

This… This is Sentou! Back when he was alive… what happened? How did he die?

Sentou: MUM?! SACHIKO?!

He takes off running up down the corridor and at a loss at what else to do, I chase after him. Together we explore the entire school, clearly identified as heavenly host itself, until we reach a big door, which as far as I remember was sealed tight with protective charms of every kind. He doesn't hesitate to push it open and run into a dimly lit basement. Corridor after corridor, room after room flies by as he continues his frantic search, until there is only one left. Sentou hesitates slightly before shoving the door open.

At the back of the room the floor is dug up, and lying prone in the shallow pit is the infamous Sachiko. Sentou's eyes go even wider if that is possible and he runs to her side in a second flat.

Sentou: Sacchan? Sachiko? SACHIKO!? Please wake up! Sachiko I beg of you… please…

The young brunette breaks down sobbing and pulls his limp sister into his arms. Not caring about his surroundings anymore, he simply sits there and cries into her charcoal hair, the tips of his own stained red with her blood, his once black pants soaked crimson.

BLAM! BLAM BLAM!

Time stops as the teens head goes back, three small round holes in his back.

BLAM BLAM!

In slow motion he falls forwards into the pit with his sister still in his lap, a grand total of five bullets embedded in his bloody flesh. I spin around and find myself face to face with the same man from earlier, a long shotgun in his hands. Unable to do anything to help, all I can do is watch as he picks up a shovel and starts to shovel dirt over the siblings, the oldest still faintly breathing as he is buried alive.

Sentou: H-help h-h-her… please….. Sacchan…

That's it for this one! So now you know more about Mr Scissors!

ONCE AGAIN IM SOOO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!

Its been like 3 months Please forgive me!

Till next time my fuzzy waffles!


End file.
